Sorry
by Kerushi-Nee-Chan
Summary: Roxas sits at his bedside as memories of the one he lost resurfaces. *ONE-SHOT*


"ROXAS! Wake up already it's freaking 1 in the afternoon!" shouted Axel as he burst through the door of Roxas' room.

"I'm up already!" Roxas hissed at him.

Axel was taken back by this. Usually Roxas wasn't well, the one to snap back at someone. Roxas had then taken a sad look on his face. "Sorry..." he said quietly, siting himself on his bed.

Now it was Axels turn to have a sad look on his face. He walked up to his friend and sat beside him, resting his arm on his shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?" he simply asked.

"It's nothing." he turned his face away from the red-head, sorrow resufacing on his face.

Axel then realized what today was. It had been a year now. "Is it about..."

Roxas knew what Axel was talking about, well to be specific, _who_ he was talking about. Roxas nodded and placed his head in his hands. It had been a year since _it_ had happened. Axel interrupted Roxas, who was deep in thought. "Want me to leave you alone for awhile?" concern was hinted in his voice, which was now soft.

"Y-yeah. I'd like that... thanks."

Axel patted his shoulder and left the blonde to think over his memories with her. The one who Roxas missed dearly. "Mayuuxia." he whispered while a single tear had raced down his cheek.

**Flashback**

"Hey Roxas, so whaddya' think of the spy chick?" Demyx said, lightly tapping his shoulder.

"Heh, well all I know is she's a total babe." A smirk traced Axels lips as he said this.

"Tch. Axel is that all you think about?" Larxene snapped, angry at the red-head for being a pervert.

"Well it is the truth!" he pleaded.

Demyx sighed. "For once I agree with Axel."

Through out all this talking between the members Roxas hadn't said a word. Not even a sigh, for he was in deep thought about this girl. Mayuuxia pronounced: Mah-youk-see-ah was the newest member of Organization XII. Apparently she was a wandering girl who travelled around different places and earning money with her talents. To be exact, she was a jack-of-all-trades. She said that her regular odd-jobs were hired assasinations, stealing, spying, and running errands. Apparently she was doing some snooping around for some old man and was cornered by some heartless. She put up a fight but her heart was stolen in the end. So now she was a nobody, a member of Organization XII. She wasn't really a 'full' member, I guess you could say. Yes she was member XIIII, but she was working as an undercover spy. She was sent to join Sora's group and find out info then return it to us. She didn't really fight but she did carry a sword and a dagger (the dagger used for picking locks). She also seemed about Roxas' age, if not older by a year or two. She had black hair and one blue eye and one green eye. Actually quiet pretty if you move the bangs that always proceeded to hide her eyes.  
As they were walking along the bumped into the new girl, Mayuuxia. "Hey Mayuuxia!" Demyx shouted grabbing her attention from Zexion who she was talking to.

They all ran towards her. "So," Demyx started, "how are you liking it here so far?"  
she stared at them for a minute or two and then opened her mouth to speak. "Well, it's been quiet nice here... so far, that is. But I was hoping to take a look around the castle."

Her voice was small but very clear and sweet like honey dew. Axel then walked over to her and wraped his arm around her shoulder with a grin on his face.  
"Well why dont I give ya the tour hm? I'll even give you a personal tour of my room later on maybe?" Axels voice was, I guess you could say, seductive?

Anyways to Mayuuxia it was just... annoying. She brushed his arm off of her shoulder and started walking away. "Actually I think I will just find my way around here myself."

Axel pouted and ran up to intercepting her in her way. "Awe come on babe!"

He then went to go and hug here but she grabbed his arm and flipped him over her making a thud sound as he hit the floor. He groaned in pain. "Axel, I don't think she's the type that, well, likes your type." Roxas lectured, furrowing his brows.

"And what type would that be?" Axel groaned as he held his back.

"Perverted." Roxas simply stated.

"Don't forget simple minded." Larxene added.

When Roxas went to look at Mayuuxia she had a smirk plastered on her face and amusement in her eyes. She then turned around and walked away with Zexion beside her.

"Yo Roxas!" Mayuuxia shouted as she grabbed his attention from the books he was skimming through in the library.

"Mayuuxia hey!" he grinned.

"Hey, now ya don't mind if I hang with you a bit hm?"

"Huh? Oh no but why? May I ask."

She sighed and plopped herself down on the velvet red chair beside a random desk. "I need to get away from everyone a bit. They're all so... loud."

"Oh, I see well what about Zexion?"

Mayuuxia raised her brows. "Zexion is gone away on some mission thing with Marluxia. And," she paused for a moment, "you almost sound if you dont want me hanging around with you."

Roxas' face turned a bright red. "O-Oh! Oh no I was just wondering why." he stuttered.

Mayuuxia smirked. "Thats good bud, thats good."

Over the next few months Roxas and Mayuuxia had gotten close. Soon Roxas began feeling weird around her, even though he didn't have a heart. Even though Mayuuxia seemed cold and mean on the outside she was really nice and caring when you got to know her. Only Zexion and Roxas knew that though.

As Roxas and Sora were fighting, Mayuuxia was dealing with Donald and Goofy. Their mission was to make sure that Riku was to arrive and see that his friends were dead. They didnt know the reason for it, just that Superior asked for these orders. Clanging of keyblades and cracking of whips were echoed throught the empty streets of Twilight Town at night. Sudenly Roxas' keyblades were knocked out from his hands and thrown away from him. "Roxas!" Mayuuxia shouted in concern.

Sora was charging at Roxas head on keyblade in hand. Roxas raised his arms in self defense and closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to come but it never did. Instead he some warm liquid splat on his cheek. When he opened his eyes he made contact with ahorrific site. There was Mayuuxia in fron with a fatal wound on her. A slash across her stumoch, another diagonelysp? from her heart to her right hip, and Sora's keyblade lodged in her left shoulder. "Mayuuxia!?" Roxas cried.

Sora stared in horror as well and quickly backed off withdrawing his keyblade which was now covered in Mayuuxia's blood. Mayuuxia coughed up blood and stumbled back a bit, tripping over her feet. Roxas caught her and laid her down onto the ground. "Mayuuxia a-are you alright?" Roxas stuttered, flustered over his injured friend.

She simply gave him her trademark smirk and simply spoke: "Sorry"

Roxas felt a deep emotional pain in his stumoch. Even though he didnt have a heart he felt like he could cry, and thats exactly what he did. "L-listen, "he sobbed, "It's gonna be alright ok? S-so don't talk like you're gonna die alright?"

She smiled at him, one of the few things that came with being Mayuuxia's friend. You would get to see her smile a geniun one, that seemed to hold the sun itself. She shook her head. "Sorry." she repeated.

Roxas was now at this point crying his eyes out, which landed on Mayuuxia's pale face. She reached her hands up and brushed away the tears and before Roxas knew it she was disapearing. "No," he whispered, holding onto her disapearing body tighter.

Mayuuxia then reached up and placed a soft kiss on his lips, caressing his cheek in her hand. "Bye." she whispered.

Her body then disapeared in a puff of black smoke. "NOOO!!" Roxas screamed.

He held his face in his hands sobbing. Sora, Donald, Goofy looked at him with sympathetic looks. He began to punch the ground in frustration. "Why?! Why did it have to be her?! It was suppose to be me!" he shouted, at no one particular.

As he went to get up something fell out of his lap. It was the gold bracelet that Mayuuxia had always worn. He picked it up along with his keyblade and exited, totally ignoring Sora and company. "Roxas!"

Sora shouted before he stepped into the black portal, "I-I'm sorry. Really I am."

Roxas stared back at him with emotionless eyes. He really did feel like he didnt have a heart now.

**End of Flashback**

Roxas picked up the picture from his side table that had the golden bracelet that remained of Mayuuxia. In the picture was Roxas and Mayuuxia wearing her trademark smirk. On the back in bold letters it read:

_Dear Roxas,  
Over the time I've grown to met you I've come to know these 3 things. 1) Your a really nice guy that likes sea salt ice cream 2) You can be a shy guy but also an evil lil' bugger and 3) that your a totally adorable dude.  
Anyways what I'm saying hee is that well, you kickass w00t w00t Roxas-nator! Hehe that was gay, anyways later my lil' cute dude see ya around.  
__Love__ Mayuuxia._

Tears that were streaming down Roxas' face landed onto the picture with a _plip plop_ sound.

A Heart.

It was something Roxas had all along... just never realized it.

**Fin**


End file.
